heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Saucybandit
Archives *Archive 1 Archived talk Page My talk page was getting far too long. Archives can be found by following the "Archive" links at the top of this page. I think the page set up is a good idea but when presented with that it may lead some people to believe they can't find the item that they are looking for and it may be easier for it to be accurately explained and generaly summarized if possiable on the disembog-somthing... page. Malindrast 19:16, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Malindrast css Please make a simple css rule for tables so that I don't have to constantly search, copy, and paste. Then all the tables will be nice and uniform. Anml 17:34, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Places to play Heroes of Gaia I would just like to let you know that www.highle.com also has a server of heroes of gaia. if you could add it i would be very thankful. Thanks in advance.Vampgirl 18:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Vampgirl Warehouse Levels Just an FYI, in making the troop calculator I've noticed what I think are errors in reported Warehouse base levels. I've been using the calculator and noticed it was not giving correct Warehouse levels for level 5 (I based the calculations on the info given on the Wiki). According to the Wiki they are Lumber/Ore 5700,Sulfur/Crystal 2800, Gold 57000. I've got a few low level castles with level 5 storage and the numbers (minus my storage skill) work out to be Lumber/Ore 5250,Sulfur/Crystal 2625, Gold 52500. I've made the change to the Warehouse page for that level, it would leave me to believe the other values may need to be verified. Sirnotappearinginthisfilm 13:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *Totally possible that the values are wrong. I did this months ago now. I'll fix it now. -- Saucybandit 05:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) scout farming does it make scence to farm with your scouts? example: build 2000 of them an get going 07:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Downtime page I think it would be useful to all users for there to be a page to report (suspected?) downtime of servers and which site it's for. IDK if sparta server @ heroesofgaia.com is working for you or not but right now it's down for me. This could be very benefital for everyone. Malindrast 05:25, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Interesting math Hey saucy, i just did the math for my guild and it seems that lower tiers condensed into a single stack are a lot better than T10s that have done the same (based on a max 4.5 million force of course) Here's what i've done so far: Health per stack if max # of units is in stack: GreenDragons: 591,000 Angels: 575,600 BoneDragons: 646,796 Monsters: 610,350 FairyDragons: 553,800 ArchAngels: 540,000 Behemoths: 601,668 GhostDragons: 553,068 Max attack: GreenDragons: 186,000 FairyDragons: 156,910 Angels: 184,192 ArchAngels: 156,600 Monsters: 184,670 Behemoths: 153,414 BoneDragons: 188,371 GhostDragons: 160,380 Max defense: GreenDragons: 163,500 FairyDragons: 122,759 Angels: 164,046 ArchAngels: 124,200 Monsters: 170,585 Behemoths: 122,163 BoneDragons: 173,368 GhostDragons: 126,360 Dwarven soldier stats: 16,304 is the max per 4.5 million. Atk: 423,904 Def: 391,296 Health: 1,043,456 That's all i did. (the dwarves were by special request by a member who fills an army with them) i'd look into more but i'm too lazy lol. IrishElf 03:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for the info Irish. One question I have though: have you taken account of the ATK^2 in the main damage equation? I ask because it seems like even though the health of the units is a lot higher, the lower attack and defense scores will result in very large damage to the dwarven soldiers. Just looking at the numbers, it doesn't seem like a good idea. -- Saucybandit 06:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) item attributes Hey i cant figuere allt his group things out here to create it, but i wanted to start a list of item attributes, making proper descriptions of what they actual do, what ones are bugged etc. I wanted to make a category under Equipment called Attributes, then add them all inside there. Can you maybe create it and get me started? -TM *You might start by looking at this page: Equipment Modifiers. Don't forget to sign your name by typing ~~~~ after your messagse. -- Saucybandit 07:41, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Resource Calculations Hi there, Being an nerdy type, I've been trying to work out the mechanics behind resource generation (the Lumber/hr received by your castle) Do you know if anyone else has done similar research or has collcted any significant data? I ask because what I've arrived at is self-consistent, but implies a huge number of typos in the game descriptions of various spells and upgrades. The other thing is that I have no experience of creating wiki pages from scratch could I ask you to proof read any pages I create when I fnish my theory. Many thanks, Brondahl Brondahl 23:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC)